What fanfiction writers and readers realy want 2
by LifesADarkArt
Summary: another short 5min read about draco and hermione discovering fanfiction love cliches. as before your opinions rule, flames welcome and if you like this than check out part 1. dont need to read in order but mite be better.R
1. Chapter 1

**Best fanfiction ever part 2**

**For those who read my first story: **_**'What fanfictions writers and readers really want'**_** Here's my second installment of Hermione and Draco sifting through clichés. As for the title it was meant to be the search for good fanfictions. **

**Btw some of you didn't get it but it's all a joke. If I didn't indulge in these kinds of fanfictions I wouldn't know how to make fun of them would I? So don't send me flames about how I'm knocking other fanfictions cuz I'm not. But I don't blame you, I understand that it wasn't clear the first time.**

PLOT LINES:

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror and huffed a dissatisfied sigh. She was ever so boring and extraordinarily plain, what with her bland school uniform on, that all the girls wore, but seemed to wear better than her. Not to mention her bushy hair that resembled a long misshapen tumbleweed. And let's not forget the deep purple, blue bags under her eyes from studying day and night since she of course had no life.

Hermione Granger needed a change of course. And what better way to change than to learn to act and dress like a total slut. But who on earth would she ever go to, to learn the art of seduction and infidelity? Why of course, none other than Draco Malfoy, the resident sex god of Hogwarts, after all learning these things from another woman such as her best friend, Ginny, would be almost too logical and we know how illogical Hermione is. So she stomped over to Draco's room, because of course they were both Head Boy and Head Girl, and as such, shared a common room.

Draco was sleeping in his room when Hermione burst through the door.

"Malfoy, wake up, I need your help!" Hermione yelled.

Draco groaned, sitting up, and was about to retort, when she continued, "I've just realized how terribly ugly I am. How could I have been so blind? I need your help to become a sexy slut. You're my only hope Malfoy."

Draco considered this for a moment and deciding she was right and that he also needed his sleep, he quickly agreed. "Fine Granger, we begin tomorrow. Now let me get some rest."

Hermione left the room in a better mood and woke up bright and early the next morning to find Draco in the common room, already waiting.

Draco circled around her like a vulture, and finally deduced what needed to be done. "First of all Granger, you look horrid. Let's work on your fashion." Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. With a whisper of a spell Hermione was suddenly transformed. Her hair was silky smooth and her clothes weren't three sizes too big. Draco for some reason always had impeccable fashion sense, and knew how to clean and quaff. He wasn't gay or anything he just knew what to wear and how to accessorize. So he picked out hip-hugging jeans that covered a seductive red thong and a tight white tank top, simple, yet sexy. Draco was taken aback by his handiwork. Hermione was sexy. No wait, how could Draco ever think that of her, after all she was still a mudblood and your heritage obviously affects your physical attributes. So he pushed the thought into the back of his mind and watched as Hermione surveyed herself.

Hermione looked up at Draco, amazed at his magical ability, and for the first time she realized that he was actually quite a beautiful wizard. What with his steely gray eyes that could rival the silver moon; and his blond hair, as gold as a vast wheat field. She had just noticed how thin, but muscular he was. Probably by all that quidditch, although she couldn't figure out how flying on a broom could lead to such toned bodies. But then, feeling disgusted with herself for having these thoughts, Hermione brought her attention back to the task at hand. "What's next?" she asked reminding herself that Malfoy was nothing more than ferret boy.

"Next, Granger, is seduction." Draco sat on the couch and motioned her with, well, a 'come hither' gesture. Hermione silently obliged. "Straddle my lap, Granger."

Hermione looked shocked, but did as was told.

"Now," Draco began, sneaking one arm around her waist and his other hand in her thick, honey brown hair, around her neck. "Kiss me."

Hermione flushed as she blushed. {a/n: actually read that in a fanfic once}

"Malfoy…" Hermione began, but she knew that this was good for her, that she needed this. At the moment she couldn't quite remember how this would help, and she knew not to trust Draco, but this seemed to be the right thing to do; so she leaned in and kissed him.

Neither of them expected the explosion of passion that ignited between them. At first their soft lips melded together, and then her tongue probed for entrance, which he granted, unquestioningly. Their tongues massaged and wrestled one another. Hermione began to fear that their tongues would tie themselves together; after all she'd never kissed anyone before, not like this. Draco reached under her top to massage her globes, her loins exploded with moist heat. Draco's pants began to tighten uncomfortably… near his crotch.

Draco pulled her down on the couch and repositioned them so that he was on top between her legs. Draco's mind was yelling at him to stop, but after having sex with millions of people he realized this one was special. _Could this be love?_ No it couldn't be. {a/n: for the sake of the story, I'm skipping the denial portion} Or maybe it could be. In fact he was sure it was.

{a/n: to save us some time} Hermione was pretty much on the same page.

Hermione could feel her bookish ways slipping away as his hands slipped her pants away. She was finally becoming free. Free of her studious confines. Her plan was becoming a success. Before they knew it, the height of their passion had rendered both naked.

Draco held his cock to the _folds of her sex_. (wtf) "is this your first time?" He asked, concerned.

Hermione nodded silently, her old bookworm nervousness returning for just a moment, before she remembered 'I'm no longer that girl. I transformed along with my clothes.' So she grabbed onto his bum to pull him in, making sure he knew that she wasn't afraid.

{a/n: For user ba-joon} "Do you want this?" he asked.

"Yes, I want this." She replied.

He hesitated, then entered.

"Oh Draco…" Hermione moaned. And draco almost exploded inside her at the utterance of his given name.

"Here I finally thought we had a plot, and now we're back where we started." Hermione sighed, closing the page and scrolling down to the next summary. "Only spoke to each other twice and then magically 'could this be love?' what kind of story set up was that?" Hermione huffed in frustration.

Draco shook his head in disdain. "I don't know why you keep trying."

"There's bound to be one good one out there, I'm sure of it." Hermione defended.

"Just because it's out there doesn't mean you're going to find it. With 400,000 harry potter fanfictions on this damn website you think you'd find-"

"What about bookworm and the beast? That one was pretty good." Hermione started. "Besides, we finally started finding some with plots, there's got to be hope."

"Bookworm and the beast isn't even complete, which most fanfictions aren't. Why start a story if you can't even- well anyway, go on keep on your search." Draco said with a wave of a hand.

"Oh you just wait, I'll find one… one day." Hermione laughed.

**The search continues…**

**Well just about all the stuff I wrote in this one are things that I have actually read at one time or another. Hope you have some feedback so R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx for all the reviews. im taking notes on what to incorporate into the third installment, so make sure to read and review.

give an opinion on what you love and hate about fanfics! even tell me about other horrible fanfics you've read. give me good titles to read.

btw, just so you know, around 1 of 11 readers review. for you other 10 out there who plan on just leaving this story without reviewing, just take a moment to write atleast one word. if you think that my fanfic is good than help other people think it might be good too and stop at my crappy summary and think 'hey, this has a lot of reviews, maybe i'll give it a chacnce.'

if more people reviewed then fanfiction would be a better place becouse of it and more writers would feel inspired to continue incomplete stories. as a reader, do your part and as a writer, help others out cuz you know how good it feel to get a review, be it praise or even flames. its just nice to know how many people are really reading my story.


End file.
